The investigators will develop an instrument to aid in the rapid, non-invasive measurement of ulcer size to follow healing. The device will quantitative wound volume using a structured laser light, with optical imaging techniques and curve-fitting methodologies. This research is based on the hypothesis that when structured light illuminates a wound at a known angle, the reflected light will contain information about wound topology which can be used to calculate wound volume. A video imaging system will be constructed to generate wound contour maps and determine wound volume. Phase II will determine the system's ability to assist in the evaluation of treatments designed to induce healing in open wounds. The instrument will provide clinicians with a noncontact, easy to use wound-volume measurement that is truly noninvasive and which can replace currently employed methods that require filling the wound with solid materials. The instrument will provide rapid, easily interpreted image displays and be technically easy to use.